Summer Festival
by shiroirukaze
Summary: [FIC] drabbles with different pairings. since everyone is heading different directions, some fun incidents are bound to happen. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

**Title**: Summer Festival

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

* * *

**Prologue**

"What are we doing here, Momo-senpai?"

"For the delicious teriyaki, takoyaki, dorayaki…" (1)

"Fsshhh…all you can think of is food. No wonder with that brain size of yours."

"What did you say, Mamushi?!"

"What? Do you want to fight?"

"Will you two stop it?! We are on the temple's ground, for heaven's sake!"

The two second years glared at each other and were about to deal some serious damages to one another before Oishi's shout brought them back to reality. A few curious onlookers stopped and stared at the commotion. A tinge of embarrassment appeared on both Kaidoh and Momoshiro faces as they moved away, still glaring at each other.

"The purpose of this excursion is for us to take a break from tennis practices and to enjoy ourselves, not to fight with one another. Okay, since everyone is already here, let us begin our summer festival. Anyone has any ideas what we should do first?" Oishi soon regretted asking that question when everyone scrambled to voice out their opinions.

"Oishii, I want to go and catch some goldfish nya…" Eiji looked at Oishi with soulful eyes that made Oishi hard to resist his doubles partner's request.

"I thought maybe we can visit the herbal stall." Inui said, pushing up his spectacles after consulting some data in his notebook and looked at Kaidoh.

"Then Tezuka and I will make our way to the temple's main shrine, ne Tezuka?" Fuji replied cheerfully, one arm around Tezuka's waist, waiting for an answer from the bespectacled captain. Tezuka nodded in response.

"This is a major headache. How can we keep track of each other when everyone wants to go to different places?" Oishi stared at his teammates with a despaired look. He knew that if all of them went separate ways, it will be hard to locate each other later and besides, he was worried for his teammates' safety too. It was Fuji's idea that solved the problem.

"We can always meet again after everything has ended."

"Fuji is right. We can arrange a time for us to meet again when the festival is over." Inui supported the idea while the rest of the members nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. We will meet again here at 10pm. Are there any objections?" Oishi asked and when no one said anything, the whole team broke off, heading towards different places. Eiji led Oishi to the stall opposite the temple that has a big pond in front of it with dozens of medium-sized goldfish swimming around. Inui and Kaidoh walked past a few stalls before Inui settled for a stall selling various kinds of herbs in barrels. Momoshiro dashed towards the nearest food stall, grabbing Ryoma along. While the rest of the team headed to the rows of shops on the temple's grounds, Fuji and Tezuka made their way to the main shrine located at the top of a flight of stairs.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**: this is the first part of a fic which contains drabbles of different pairings. since everyone is heading to different places, a lot of fun incidents are bound to happen. thanx for reading and reviewing. 

(1) teriyaki - barbecued chicken meat chunks on skewers/sticks

takoyaki - octopus balls topped with mayonnaise and natto

dorayaki - japanese pancakes


	2. Cotton Candy

**Title: **Summer Festival

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**Pairings**: Tezuka x Fuji

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Cotton Candy**

There were 38 steps leading up towards the main shrine. Tezuka and Fuji walked slowly up the stairs, savoring their relatively silent surroundings, save for a few isolated cicadas' songs all the way up. It was a full moon night with warm breeze gently blowing, teasing their hair and caressing their cheeks. The moonlight had lighted up a silvery path for them to walk on and when they finished their climb, the main shrine greeted them.

After cleaning their hands and feet at the water-fountain outside, they entered the century old shrine. Together, they threw a few 100-yen coins into wooden coin box beside the shrine. Clapping their hands twice in unison, they prayed silently. Fuji side-glanced at Tezuka after finishing his prayers and at the sight of the softened, calm face, he smiled contently. He waited patiently for Tezuka to finish his prayers before making their way back down to the temple's ground.

Many stalls were set up along the street, creating a carnival-like atmosphere. Children dressed in colorful yukatas were running around with balloons in their hands while the adventurous few tried their lucks at various game booths. Fuji was smiling and enjoying himself while Tezuka found nothing interesting. They walked past shops selling herbs, green tea ice cream and a dart-throwing game stall but only the stall near the end of the street that caught Fuji's attention.

"Fuji, do you think we should…" Tezuka's sentence was left hanging when he discovered that the tensai has stopped in front of a candy stall. Fuji was staring at the pink, puffy cotton candy hanging on the rack outside the stall, amused by the swirling patterns creating different hues of pink on the candy.

"Ne Tezuka, isn't this cotton candy wonderful? It has so many colors on it!" Fuji continued to stare at the candy longingly prompting Tezuka to buy it in the end.

"You don't need to buy it, Tezuka." Fuji said cheerfully, bursting with joy inside.

"I rather buy it than me watching you, standing in front of the shop staring at it." Tezuka answered, walking ahead of Fuji. The tensai smiled and quickened his pace to keep up with Tezuka. They walked all the way to the last stall and when Tezuka checked his watch, he found that they had an hour before the meet-up.

"Why don't we take a rest at the benches over there?" Fuji said pointing towards a row of benches provided near the last stall. Tezuka nodded in agreement since they were done visiting the stalls and there was nothing left to do.

They sat on the last bench, furthest away from the stalls since the rest were fully occupied. Fuji was happily enjoying the cotton candy while Tezuka was watching the crowd of people walking. Minutes ticked by.

"Do you want some, Tezuka?" Fuji offered the pink candy to Tezuka for the 6th time.

"No." Tezuka refused, again.

"It is delicious." Fuji kept on tempting Tezuka to try the cotton candy.

"No." Tezuka stood firmly on his decision.

After a dozen attempts failed to make Tezuka to try the cotton candy, Fuji gave up. He stopped asking and continued eating the pink candy in silence. Tezuka was glad he didn't need to try the cotton candy. He wasn't fond of anything sweet especially a woolly candy that was drenched in pink colored sucrose.

Deep in his own thoughts, Tezuka was caught off guard when Fuji bent over to kiss him fully on his lips. He could feel the sweetness of the cotton candy, didn't like it much but since it was Fuji who was kissing him, he relented, closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet sensation. Unfortunately kissing Tezuka wasn't the only plan on Fuji's mind. Tearing off a big piece of the pink candy, Fuji whispered into Tezuka's ears.

Tezuka opened his eyes and stared at Fuji who was waving a big piece of pink candy in front of him. A mischievous grin on Fuji's face confirmed his greatest fear.

"Fuji…" Tezuka gave the tensai a tensed look.

"Don't worry Tezuka. I promise it won't hurt." Fuji replied with a wider grin, tightening his grip.

Tezuka looked down and discovered that Fuji has cleverly entangled their legs together, making it impossible for Tezuka to escape. When Tezuka opened his mouth in protest, Fuji quickly pushed the candy into Tezuka's mouth and sealed it with a kiss, prompting Tezuka to swallow the piece whole. Fuji released his kiss and his legs, smiling at Tezuka who was trying hard to maintain his composure despite the horrible feeling inside. Hurrying towards the nearest stall selling drinks, Tezuka bought five bottles of mineral water and quickly finished four of them before feeling a lot better.

Finishing the last piece of the cotton candy, Fuji chuckled to himself when he saw Tezuka downing the bottles of mineral water and promised to do it again next year. Love is so sweet, he thought. Meanwhile, Tezuka swore that he will never buy or eat another cotton candy ever again in his entire life as he walked off towards the meeting place, ignoring Fuji who has caught up with him, smiling happily.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**: i don't know if Fuji has a sweet tooth but i am pretty sure that Tezuka does not have one. anyway reviews are much appreciated. thanx for reading and reviewing. chapter 2 coming soon. 


	3. Inui's Summer Super Cooling Juice

**Title: **Summer Festival

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**Pairings**: Inui x Kaidoh

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inui's Summer Super Cooling Juice**

Scooping up a palm-sized fruit, he studied it and placed it back into the barrel. He took out his green notebook for consultation and after closing his notebook, his eyes wandered around the barrels of various herbs and spices in front of him.

Kaidoh stared at Inui and sighed. Even the kind, old man who operated the stall gave up on helping Inui who didn't know exactly what he was looking for. Kaidoh looked around and to his dismay; they were the only young ones inside the stall. Most of the other customers who dropped in to have a look were old women, some as old as Ryuzaki-sensei. It wasn't a problem for him at first but after hearing a few snide comments from the old women who pointed at them and whispered to each other, he decided that he had enough. He walked out leaned against the light pole outside of the stall, waiting patiently for his senior to finish whatever he was doing.

Staring longingly at the other stalls nearby, Kaidoh wondered how he managed to get himself into this mess. He followed Inui because the others were going to places that do not interest him. Catching goldfish? Eating as much as you can? He would rather stay at home, playing with his neighbor's kittens or running marathons than be here, at the summer festival if not for Inui's power of persuasion.

"Kaidoh."

Inui's voice calling his name jerked Kaidoh back to reality.

"Fshh…yes, Inui-senpai?"

"Look what I found."

Inui held up three transparent packets of fine powder in different colors. Kaidoh gave Inui a blank look. He had no idea what they were and wasn't interested to find out, or what Inui was planning to do with them.

"These are turmeric powder, tamarind powder and ginger root powder. I've read somewhere that they'll help in alleviating muscle sprains, cool down the body in this hot weather and cure other ailments."

Inui took out his notebook, re-read again his notes and exclaimed his confirmation.

"According to my data, there is a forty percent of increment in success rates if I mixed all three ingredients together."

Storing his notebook back into his backpack and bringing a small flask out, Inui gave Kaidoh a rare smile. Shivers ran down his back and cold sweats began to form on Kaidoh's forehead. Things were definitely not looking great now as he watched Inui opened the three packets of powder and poured everything into the flask. The clear water turned into a deep orange-red before turning into yellow and finally, a murky-brown color. There wasn't any smell emitting from it, unlike the Inui Juice which reeked of vinegar and rotten eggs.

"Would you like to be the first to try this special Inui Summer Super Cooling Juice?"

Inui waved the flask in front of a surprised looking Kaidoh. He chuckled to himself as Kaidoh stared at the flask with apprehension and gulped.

"Listen to your senior, Kaidoh. This is a cooling drink which is good for your body."

Inui's power of persuasion managed to work its charm again. Kaidoh accepted the flask with shaking hands, stared at the murky-brown solution for minutes before closing his eyes and drank it in one go.

Inui smiled at Kaidoh and took the flask back. He placed the flask back inside his backpack and continued to observe any immediate effects from Kaidoh. So far, so good, he thought.

It came as a pleasant surprise for Kaidoh. The drink wasn't that bad. It tasted a little weird at the beginning but after that, it was nothing different than drinking a glass of cold water. He could feel the liquid turning cooler as it entered his mouth and when he has finished everything, he felt a little cold. Was that the only effect of the drink? He knew that it was too good to be true and the worst stuff has yet to come. True enough, after a few minutes of cooling moments, Kaidoh could taste the bitterness of the turmeric followed by the sharp sourness of the tamarind and finally the hotness of the ginger.

Inui raised his eyebrows when Kaidoh's face turned red all of a sudden. Although as much he would like to keep things quiet, the hotness of the ginger was too much for Kaidoh to handle.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Kaidoh ran around to the nearby stalls searching for any water but there was none. Inui quickly extracted another flask of water out from his backpack and handed it over to Kaidoh who quickly unscrewed the lid and drank the liquid. Finishing the whole flask, he dropped to the ground, sweating and panting. Inui dispersed groups of curious onlookers and offered a hand to lift Kaidoh up to his feet. Together they made their way to the meeting place with Kaidoh avoiding Inui at all costs by walking faster.

Inui pushed up his spectacles and smiled. He took out his notebook, crossed out a few data and added in new ones. Opening his backpack to reveal more packets of the ingredients he just bought, he was planning to surprise the rest of the members with his new Inui Summer Super Cooling Juice.

* * *

**A/N**: Nothing new here. We all know how everyone hates the taste of Inui Juice and even after witnessing the effects of his juice, Inui has not given up in creating a new recipe. Unfortunately the innocent victim of Inui's latest invention is Kaidoh. As always, reviews are great. Thanx for reading and reviewing. 


End file.
